Basically, A Monster
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for the mass kink meme. Shortly after Liara discovering who her father is, said father dies. Shepard consoles her, and it gets heated. Shepard quickly begins to feel bad for doing so. Femshep/Liara. Hurt/Comfort-fic/Humor.


**The prompt:**

**Femshep/Liara. Hurt/Comfort-fic.  
Shortly after Liara discovering who her father is, said father dies.  
Shepard consoles her, and it gets heated.**

**The fill:**_  
_

* * *

To be fair, and make this a little less awful and disgusting and taking-advantage-of on her part, this was what Aethyta would have wanted. Probably. Well, she might not have been horrified to find her daughter being eaten out by Shepard. Maybe, yes, in those terms she would have been a little grossed out, but knowing that Liara had someone would cheer her up. Just leave out the X-rated part.

And really, if Aethyta was watching, or listening in some version of the afterlife, she'd know that neither had been trying to be lecherous. It had just happened.

Liara definitely hadn't been throwing herself at Shepard, like she'd been biding her time and faking her father's death or anything. She'd been distraught, and wanting basically a hug. Like Tali, after she'd lost her father. Only, the quarian hadn't had a huge obvious crush that only made Jane feel worse about things, and make her definitely stay the night, and follow the mourning woman around like a puppy dog. Are you sure you don't want another cup of tea, do you want this blanket, should I turn the TV off?

No to all of the above, while sitting in Shepard's lap, face pressed into her shoulder. Then her neck. Whispering, _brokenly_, "I just met her. It's not fair, it's not."

"I know."

The kiss to her forehead had been innocent, Shepard would have argued to any court. A court with a jury that was only a pissed off asari commando that was very protective of her daughter. Then she saw another asari commando, a justicar, Samara yes, who would totally back up Shepard's innocence…only she looked mad too. Because hopping into bed with a mourning young woman was something frowned upon. Unjust.

Ladies and gentlemen, Shepard argued to those listening in her head. The defendant only wished to be nice to the victim. Supposed victim. She was completely unprepared for Liara turning her head and kissing her back, on the mouth.

If the Shadow Broker had done that when they'd first met, Jane definitely wouldn't have been able to resist her charms.

A horrible message to send to the viewers.

And yadda, yadda, well, I shouldn't go into details and piss those asaris in my head off further, we were in her bed.

…okay, it was amazing. That mouth, firm and dry, and if there were tears on that face—shit, she was a terrible person. Even if she'd tried to take Liara's shoulders, if not exactly necessarily to push her away, and instead grabbed her breasts. Awful, awful person. A tongue in her mouth took away whatever words she wanted to spill out, and then Liara was sliding out of her lap. To undress herself, and then Shepard, who'd sat there like she was on a throne and watching the eye-blindingly beautiful asari strip naked. The TV on, in the background, telling them all about the upcoming destruction of the galaxy.

Oh, oh god, the words she'd said, as Liara pleasured her and opened her heart to the Commander:

"I've wanted you since the first time we met Shepard. I feel like I've waited my whole life for you."

"That's…great? Can you do that thing with your tongue again? Please. I'm so close."

"All those years spent apart. I don't know how I withstood it. I love your hair, your eyes, your breasts."

"I like yours too. Except you don't have hair."

"You mean everything to me. When you died, I don't know how I went on. I thought you might be gone forever." Kissing Shepard, who in turn tried not-subtly to push her head downward. Which did not muffle Liara's, "I still have your armor."

"I know. It's right over there. Downstairs. In that case." Which wasn't either amazingly loving and/or super creepy.

"I want to be one with you. I want to form a union with you."

With Shepard saying something dumb about spectre already having a union, with surprisingly terrible benefits. As she busily began playing with Liara's chest, which was even nicer than she'd pictured and fantasized about.

A clod. That might be the word for her. A douchebag.

Feeling up a girl after a memorial service for her father, yes, that was mighty classy of her. As was sliding her head between those blue thighs to taste her, only to have her head yanked up for a kiss definitely before Jane had gotten her friend off. Liara had been all sweet and passionate and eager to pleasure Shepard. Touching her hair, coiling it around her fingers and whispering words of endearment as the Commander orgasmed with a loud scream that, with any luck, probably was going to get the scientist in trouble with her apartment board. Flopping around like a fish. Though, to her credit, she had fully intended to repeat the favor with Liara.

Until blue hands held her dumb face up to her enchantingly beautiful, intelligent head full of amazing facts and kindness and inner beauty, and very importantly, forgiveness. And black eyes.

"Embrace eternity."

_And_ pretty soon after that Shepard had fallen asleep. Probably drooling and snoring and stealing sheets and covers. Thoughtless. Really, a monster. She must really have a great ass to asari archeologists, because there was no other explanation for fucking Shepard. This girl right here, in this bed, almost hiding beneath the sheets, replaying the night she'd been stone sober for, yeah, she was not someone that a person as lovely as Liara should like so much.

On top of all that, Liara was some asari goddess/saint for being there in the morning. Hell, she should have thrown this moron spectre out into the hallways. Tossed her into the elevator like Aria did after Jane had too much to drink. Sans pants, as had happened only once in Shepard's trip to the bar…that she could remember.

Not been here, standing in the doorway between bedroom's doorway, smiling with way too much pleasure at the stunned Shepard in her bed. A mug of coffee in those talented hands. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Breakfast. Right." Where were her pants? No, she couldn't just leave, obviously, that would make her dead to Liara. And to everyone else possibly, considering this _was_ the Shadow Broker. A woman who'd also threatened to flay a man. With her mind.

Who had a beautiful, empty aquarium. "No fish?"

"Oh, I don't care much for fish. And besides that, I'm afraid I'd let them die."

"…really?"

"If I'm not at my office, I'm with you on the Normandy. Now, anyway."

"Right. This is just shore leave. A once in a while thing. Say, are you cooking eggs?" Which of course somehow had her broken mind going to fertilization. Hadn't Liara said something about melding creating blue babies? And Samara, and those kids of hers that killed others when they'd do that meld thing?

Jane looked for her underwear.

"Yes, I am. There's a human market not too far from here. I just hope I prepared everything to your liking." Looking majestic and perfect in her white and blue armor, while Shepard tried not to cry herself over all this. Like giving someone socks, when they gave you a planet, or something. "Everything's downstairs, Shepard."

Like she wanted to give the woman privacy. All polite to the woman that had sucked in bed with her, and was acting all weird. After her father's funeral.

There was her bra. Thrown over a lamp. Shepard took what she could find, and then went downstairs. Looking at the pale wood synthetic, beneath her feet that had both shoes on but only one sock, Shepard knew she was going to fall down these stairs. It was some destiny, to tumble down these things. Either break something or just bruise her dignity, they were some manifestation of her clumsiness and ill-luck. She went down slowly, holding onto the railing with a steel grip.

At the breakfast bar with chairs set across from each other, using a knife to prod at her eggs (Liara had a lot of knives in her utensil drawer, but few forks), Shepard almost felt like an adult. They were going to have an adult conversation about what had happened, what it meant, would this continue. If this was a one night thing born out of sadness and Shepard being a filthy pervert that took advantage of her. "Um. The toast is good."

Those blue eyes stared into her soul, over a coffee mug. "Thank you."

"You like orange juice then?"

"I suppose. Yes."

"Are you pregnant now?"

"What?"

"What we did, did I get you pregnant? Are you going to get pregnant? I've never done that meld thing before, and I know two women can have kids. With your species. And I would just like to make sure."

Liara was_ smiling_. "Make sure of what?"

"That you are or aren't pregnant. I just would feel terrible if something happened, and we went separate ways, like before. And then I come back, and there's a half-dozen asari children running around here, and they sound like me, or however that works."

"A half-dozen? It's not like having eggs, Shepard."

They both glanced at their plates.

"Yeah, but with our luck, I got you sextuplets or something."

"No. I'm too young to hit the matron stage."

"Oh. So, a few more years."

"I'm not sure. I'm still young, for asari standards. Children right now seem like a dangerous thing to have. If I had begun to further mature, there would be physiological differences that would make it obvious."

"The jokes about asari breasts, right. Right?"

"Yes, Shepard." She was definitely looking flustered now.

"I like them how they are now."

Garrus should be kept on hand, for things like this. Shepard would give the order, and the turian would pop up behind a bush or burst through the window to shoot the Commander in the head and save her from moments like this.

"Thank you." Amazingly, Liara was still capable of smiling. And Shepard hardly flinched when the asari touched the knife she was using to butter her bread.

"I want to make this up to you."

"Make what up?"

"I shouldn't have done that last night. Just jumped on you like that."

"From what I can recall, Shepard, I was the one on top of _you."_

"You're in mourning, and I should have kept my pants on. It was disrespectful. If it had been someone else, I would have kicked their ass for you."

"I am upset. I lost my father. That doesn't mean I lost the ability to think for myself."

"You deserved better than that. At the least, the sex must have been horrible for you."

The laughter definitely made Shepard glance down at the silvery. "It was not. I was unexperienced, yes, but it was definitely wonderful."

"I should have been less selfish."

Those eyes were definitely turning into bedroom eyes. Still blue though. "I got exactly what I wanted, Shepard. It was amazing."

"Next time, I'll make you have a better time."

"Next time?"

"Right after we eat."

"Right."

"…"

"…You'll think me crass, but I think I'm done now."

"Yes." Shepard nearly knocked her chair over, running over to pick her up. "Not that I think you're crass, but that we should do this now. You're never crass. Nearly as polite as a hanar. When you're not scaring people."

"Shepard, are you sure—ow."

"Ow."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just really hate these stairs."


End file.
